1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor devices; more specifically, it relates to a static random access memory (SRAM) cell using fin field effect transistor (FinFET) technology.
2. Background of the Invention
The need for increased device density in CMOS integrated circuits has led to the use of FINFET CMOS logic circuits. In a FinFET vertical “fins” of crystalline silicon are used to form the body of each transistor and gates are formed on each side of the body. When gates are formed on both sides of the body, the transistor is generally referred to as a double gate FinFET. An advantage of FinFET transistors is that the “fin” can be formed so that the channel region of each transistor is aligned relative to the crystal planes of the silicon allowing control of the majority carrier mobility of both PFETs and NFETs independently which is not possible in standard (planar) CMOS technology. However, much of the density advantage of FinFET technology, which uses various crystal planes could be lost when applied to SRAM designs. Thus, there is a need for a FinFET SRAM design that fully utilizes the advantages of FinFET technology.